


A Day Off

by Emmalyne_Amell



Series: Warden Amell/Alistair Theirin Romance Serial [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dumb cutesy shite, head canon, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyne_Amell/pseuds/Emmalyne_Amell
Summary: Emmalyne and her companions decide to take some time off in Denerim, when Emma meets a curious little girl.Very short little drabble (only 750 words) I wrote based on a head canon that I couldn't get out of my head.





	A Day Off

Denerim’s marketplace was filled with more luxuries than Emmalyne had ever seen.  Not only were there plump fruits and brightly-colored vegetables, but fine fabrics painstakingly woven with intricate designs, as well as finely crafted wooden carvings of painted boxes and children’s toys.  In the Circle, Emma was used to scratchy, hastily sewn clothing, and food that could hardly be called fresh.  It seemed silly that such basic niceties were a thing of awe for her, considering what she’d seen since she’d become a Grey Warden.  Yet she’d had so little time to take in the simple things about Ferelden, and it was a nice change of pace.

The others had all gone off on their own errands, and Emma had decided to pass the time with a bit of light browsing.  Perhaps she might treat herself to one of those little Orlesian candies one of the merchants was selling, she thought- the ones coated in sugar and filled with a  sweet cream.  Then again, one of the brightly colored sashes might look fetching with her robes.  No, that was too frivolous, it would simply be a hindrance during battle.  

Pondering her options, Emma barely detected a small figure approaching the produce table.  It was the pointed ears that made her take notice, and Emma turned to see a small elven girl, alone.  She could not have been more than nine or ten years of age, and her hair was the color and texture of straw, pulled back into two ponytails.  Her eyes were a swirling mix of blue and gray, and tiny freckles powdered her nose and cheeks.  She was dressed modestly in red wool, the skirt too short for her, her dirty legs bare, and a pair of roughly worn leather shoes with holes in the toes.  

 _What is an elven child doing all alone outside of the alienage?_ Emma wondered.  She took a quick glance around, both to see if the girl might have an escort nearby, and also to be sure that no guards would come barreling down to snatch the girl away.  But no one else seemed to notice, including the merchant, whose back was turned, so the girl seemed to be in no danger. 

Bound by curiosity, Emma watched the girl, carefully keeping her distance.  The elf did not seem to notice her, but she took a brief glance at her surroundings, including the merchant.  Then, as quick and as casually as anything, the yellow-haired girl reached out, grabbed an apple off the table, and slipped it into her pocket.  

Then the elf turned, and suddenly froze at the sight of Emma.  Realizing that she’d been caught, the girl’s eyes went wide, and she looked as though she might run for it.  

But Emma just looked at her, and smiled.  Then, slowly, she put a finger to her lips.  

The girl’s face then broke out into a toothy grin.  There was the slightest gap between her front teeth, making her appear all the more mischievous.  Their moment of mutual understanding ended abruptly when a woman appeared and grabbed the elf roughly by the arm.

“Sera!  By the Maker, how many times have I _told_ you not to go wandering off!”

The human woman pulled the elf child brusquely away, keeping her close as though afraid the girl might escape.  The elf did not fight her, but she turned her head and stared back at Emma with child-like wonder as she was led away. 

Emma watched them go, holding back the instinct to give the child a friendly wave.  She hoped that the woman wouldn’t be too hard on her- or that she should discover the stolen goods in the girl’s pocket.  

Just then, her companions had returned.  Leliana was beaming as she showed off a pair of silk shoes she’d purchased- not practical, she knew, but one day, perhaps, she would find occasion to wear them.  Alistair reported that he’d delivered more drake scales to Wade, who’d reacted as delighted as ever.  Thane, the mabari, simply rolled happily in the dirt and said nothing.  

“What did you get up to while we were gone, darling?” Alistair asked, taking Emma’s hand in his and placing a tender kiss on her cheek.  

Emma’s thoughts went to the yellow-haired elven girl, but she thought it better not to mention it.  Instead she smiled and shrugged.  “Just taking in the sights.  Shall we be off?”  

The others agreed, and they were soon on their way.    
     
                 


End file.
